


4 AM

by rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)



Series: School's In (and Marlene needs a break) [5]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, POV Marlene, POV Second Person, ignore the relationship tag. no i wont delete it what do you take me for, in my mind this is like. college continuation of the hs au, maybe a little bit of a crackfic, not actually a crackfic, the penguins have no concept of boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun
Summary: There's someone in your kitchen.





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Четыре утра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979338) by [DrinkAndBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



You're woken up by the sound of something clattering to the floor in your kitchen. You lay there in the dark and listen for a moment, and just as you're about to chalk it up to something being left too close to the edge of the counter, you hear muffled voices.

There's someone in your kitchen. 

You slide out of bed slowly, heart racing; grab your phone from where it rests on your bedside table and grab hold of the small spanish guitar leaning against the wall by the door to your bedroom. You've been meaning to sell or donate this thing for ages, but it'll sure as hell be satisfying to smash this over the head of whoever the hell is in your -

You flick on the light and are faced with four guys making off with half the contents of your fridge.

Right. That... probably should have been your first guess.

"Hi Marlene!" Private says cheerfully as though he isn't holding five cartons of milk.

"Whaaaat are you guys doing in my kitchen?" You aren't really expecting an answer, but it's worth a try. Sort of.

"Hey, dollface. We were just borrowing some stuff," Skipper says with his usual panache, balancing several jars of jam on the stack of frozen pizzas in his arms. "Why, what does it look like we're doing?"

Between these guys' and Julien's disregard for personal boundaries it's a wonder you ever have anything in the fridge at all. 

"...And just real quick, what exactly are you borrowing all this food for?"

"That's classified information," Kowalski deadpans, filling a bag with all the cheese that you own. 

You watch numbly for a few more seconds as Private wobbles under the weight of the food Skipper keeps stacking in his arms and Rico eats half a can of ravioli with his hands before you switch off the light and head back to bed. 

Boys. _Honestly._

**Author's Note:**

> rico x ravioli is my otp


End file.
